The Elementals
by Roni500
Summary: <html><head></head>Four royal lines, or is it five? Kat led a semi normal life till she met james, then she was thrust into a world of demons, monsters, vampires, and other supernatural beings. Can she survive whatever it is that has risen and wants to destroy this world?</html>
1. Prologue

This is my first story really don't care if you criticize. I hope you tell me your real thoughts on anything.

AN: Anything that seems copied or similar to other stories is an accident!

* * *

><p><span>Background<span>

There is a world within this world hidden from view. A world in which people control the elements, shift form, and posses other supernatural talents. In this world the five most powerful lines are known as the Royal Lines. The first line is the Vladescu family, known for their immense power over fire, a power that was unmatched. Next are the Dragomir line and their power over earth. Then are the Darkwaters and their power over water. The fourth Royal line is the De Conte's who had power over air. The final line is the rarest one. This line was the De Silva line, known simply as the Elementals, the extent of their power is unknown it is thought that they have power over everything even though it was never tested. This line slowly died out though, because of its inability to procreate more than one heir every generation. The fifth line died out over two hundred years ago.


	2. my life

1 My Life

Kat POV

"Get up!" someone said, jerking me awake from a dreamless sleep, the first one in months.

I look up into the eyes of my best friend and roommate Elena Evans. I'd known Elena and her twin brother Matt since I was eight we were know eighteen- well starting in December I would be- it was only five months away. They were my only family, since I'd never met my parents and my adoptive ones had also abandoned me. I spent some going through foster homes but they never worked out, so the court finally put me into a boarding school named St. Adams as a charity case. There I met Elena and Matt, their parents were rich or something so they sent them there. I've never met their parents though.

'Ugghhh," I groaned, "it's Saturday!" I told her groggily. She just rolled her eyes"I know its Saturday, but we have to go shopping to get some new clothes. I have a couple of distant relatives from the north coming down and I want to look good, there's going to be cute guys!" Elena said all of this in less than five seconds. I briefly wonder how many cups of coffee she had that morning.

Elena always got this way when she drinks too much coffee-which happened pretty often-for someone her size. She was five feet exactly with longish brown hair that fell in waves and pretty blue gray eyes. She was tan from all those summer vacations spent under the sun.

"Can't you just wear something you already own?" I asked hoping to get some more sleep in. "No!" she said pulling me off the bed and tossing me some clean clothes "I need to buy new clothes, Matt's giving us a ride to the mall and you need to get dressed now!" "Fine." I signed resigned to having to go through a whole day of shopping with Elena something that I considered pure torture.

When I went into the bathroom I caught a glimpse of myself in the full length mirror. People always say that I'm pretty, but I just don't see it. I have waist length curly red hair- that looked more orange than red too me –and my skin is really pale, but it isn't the creamy type of pale but the type of pale that makes you seem sick. I was also five foot nine which always made me feel like a giant. The only thing I like about myself are my eyes which are sea green. I sighed and pulled on jeans, converse, and a simple long sleeved white t-shirt.

"Finally, Matt won't wait for us forever. You know how he gets."Elena said to me as she rushed me out the door and into Matt's car in under a minute.. "Good morning ladies." Matt commented smiling at us. He looked the same as his sister only with shorter hair and he was about 5'11. "So how'd she get you out of bed at 8:00 a.m. on a Saturday?" I asked him, Matt was not a morning person. "She poured water on me." he answered aiming a glare at his sister who just smirked at him. "Don't get mad you can go right back to sleep when you drop us off at the mall." Elena told him while patting him sarcastically on the head. He reached up and swatted her hand away from his hair.

The rest of the ride to the mall was pretty quiet until I brought up a question I'd been meaning to ask "So who are these distant relatives of yours? I've never heard of them." There was a tense silence radiating from Elena and Matt they exchanged a long look. "Ummmm…look Kat these relatives aren't actually relatives more like close family friends. We never told you about them because it never came up. Last time we saw them we were five." Elena said slowly as if weighing each word before saying it.

"Oh, so what are they like?" I asked curious. Matt was the one who answered "They're cool people, especially Jacob." Matt said smiling teasingly at his sister; she made a face at him blushing slightly. "Who's Jacob?" I said raising an eyebrow and looking directly at Elena. Her blush deepened and she mumbled something too low for me to hear. I turned my questioning gaze at Matt, he chuckled and said "Jacob is Elena's childhood crush. She was completely in love with him, even made him a couple of Valentine 's Day cards." I laughed at Elena's red face. The rest of the day passed by extremely quickly.


	3. relatives

Chapter 2

Elena looked sort of worried as she got dressed, it was Monday and the" relatives" were due today. "What are you so worried about? This Jacob guy maybe?" I said teasing her but she didn't even crack a smile, she looked really anxious now. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help out or something?" I asked her. "No, you can't help, not even if you wanted to." Was all she answered with a faraway look in her eyes. "Ok, then." I answered as I turned around and left the room heading toward the library.

Elena POV

Damn what was I going to do? Dark, evil things where rising and I couldn't do anything to protect the mortals I cared about. Especially Kat, my best friend, and she didn't even know my secret or Matt's. The worst part was that if I told her the truth she wouldn't believe me.

"Stop worrying so much," Matt's voice sounded from the doorway making me jump, I hadn't even noticed him walk in, "the Royals are coming to check up on things around here. And maybe if you ask nicely enough they'll guard Kat." Matt finished, smirking at the thought of the Royals protecting a mere mundane, not even Jacob would do that.

"Right," I said smiling, "they'll protect Kat and that will give me something less to worry about." Even though I knew it was stupid it gave me a certain sense of hope at the thought of Kat being safe from what was to come. There was a knock on the door, when I got up and opened the door there stood the heirs to the four royal lines.

Kat POV

While I sat in the library reading a book my mind strayed to the shopping trip that Elena had dragged me to. She hadn't even bought anything just walked from store for hours. For some odd reason I couldn't concentrate on the book I was reading, maybe it was because the sudden change in weather. It had gone from a perfectly sunny day to a sudden downpour of heavy rain.

I looked up when I heard footsteps close by. Elena and Matt appeared from behind a stack of books followed by four other people our age. One girl and three other boys.

"Kat, these are hour relatives the ones we told you about. This is Hazel Dragomir," Elena said pointing to a beautiful blonde with baby blue eyes that was about two inches shorter than me, "this is Christopher de Conte," a tall guy with brown hair and black eyes, "Jacob Darkwaters," giving me a pointed look when she signaled to another tall guy with black hair and grey eyes, "and finally James Vladescu." She said nodding toward a really hot guy with black hair and dark blue eyes. Damien was muscular, but not overly so, so it didn't look bad, it also helped that he was the tallest in the group at 6"4.

"I'm Kat Daniels." I said while holding out my hand, it hung there awkwardly. Nobody reached out to shake it so I simply drew it back. "So…. who's hungry?"Matt said trying to break the awkward silence that had ensued. Christopher aimed a flirty grin at me, I blushed slightly and turned my gaze to Elena who was blushing like crazy and sneaking glances at Jacob. "Ummmm ok let's just go get something to eat, maybe some pizza." Elena answered after moments of complete silence. We all agreed and proceeded to walk out the door. I looked up and caught Damien's blue eyes he was looking at me with a curious look on his face. The girl, Hazel, caught the look and reached out to cling possessively to Damien's arm. I felt an odd surge of jealousy which I shook off. What was wrong with me? I didn't even know the guy, he was nothing to me. So I simply looked away and started talking to Matt.


	4. AN IMPORTANT

A/N Important!

Ok look I have 60 hits for this story but I have 1 review do u see something wrong with this? If anybody wants me to continue this story can you take 5 seconds of your time and just leave a maybe I don't know a review? It's not that hard people….

I have most of this story written down. The only reason that I post it on fanfiction is that I'm kind of embarrassed to show it to my friends (I don't take criticism well if I know the person who's giving it). I honestly love writing but maybe I should find another place to post ?

If you want to keep reading this story review!


	5. Nightmares

A/N

First of I want to say I'm sorry for the small freak out in the last post. I was having a bad day and have all this pressure from school since where cramming for finals. So again sorry, ok? Ok. I also give you guys permission that if there is ever a repeat of that you can tell me to shut the fuck up .

Also I will be using the name James I kind of got the names confused from another story I'm writing so sorry about the mix up.

* * *

><p><span>Kat POV<span>

I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard. The dream had been horrible, buildings were on fire, the shadows seemed to move and horrible creatures attacked human beings. I could hear Elena and Matt yelling at me to run, but that is when a man appeared. The guy was deathly pale with red eyes, he was freakishly tall about 7 feet maybe more. He would walk toward me, snarl, and sprout fangs then he would pounce on me. This is when I would always wake up. This dream had been bothering me for months.

"Hey are you okay?" Elena asked looking over at my face and frowning, since I probably looked really freaked out. "Yeah, I'm fine, perfectly fine." I responded not looking at her in the eye since she could always tell if I was lying. "Oh... ok, so let's go back to sleep then." She said looking unconvinced. "Ummmm actually I'm going to go take a walk. I need some fresh air."I said getting up and pulling on some shoes," I'll see you later." I finished, opening the door and closing it on Elena's anxious face.

When I passed by the grocery store I bumped into Christopher. "Now what are you doing all alone out at six in the morning?" He asked smiling at me. "Just taking a walk." I said feeling oddly anxious to get away from him. "Would you like some company?" he asked smiling more widely and taking a couple of steps closer to me making us just about an inch apart. "Ummmm no thanks." I responded quickly taking a step back, pressing myself against a bike rack. "Are you sure? I'm very good company." He said stepping toward me and touching my cheek, leaning forward slightly.

I sucked in a deep breath and prayed that someone would appear and help me. Just when Christopher was about to kiss me he was yanked back roughly. There standing behind him looking slightly angry was no other than James. He was all in black from head to toe. His shirt clung to his torso showing of his muscles, something I couldn't help but notice. I mentally slapped myself. He is just a guy, a very cute muscular guy with deep deep eyes, eyes I couldlose myself in…."Are you bothering her?" James voice cut through my thoughts helping me focus on what was happening.

James and Christopher where facing each other and glaring. "Answer the question. Where. You. Bothering. Her." James pronounced each word slowly. 'Why do you even care?" Was all Christopher said. James seemed stumped for a second but quickly regained himself and sighed while repeating the question."Well if you must know, we're just taking a nice romantic stroll around the city and you just interrupted us. Now if you'll just excuse us, we will be leaving." Christopher answered while putting his arm around me and pulling me closer. He was about to pull me away when I got over my surprise at his statement that I quickly pulled away, shoving him away from me. I crossed my arms and glared at him while practically screaming that we were NOT taking a walk together and that he wouldn't leave me the hell alone.

James eyes flickered briefly to me before looking back at Christopher and raising an eye brow. "She doesn't seem to want you here. So why don't you just go away?" He asked, "Whatever see you later Kat," Christopher grunted before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away. When he finally disappeared around a corner, I turned and looked at James trying to decide what to do next. Should I just leave, or stay and talk to him?

"So," James started, smiling at me, "what are you doing out at six in the morning?" For some reason I didn't hesitate at all I just blurted out the truth," I couldn't sleep I was having horrible nightmares." "What type of nightmares? Maybe you could tell me about them over breakfast? 'Cause personally I'm really hungry." He said grinning. Wait…was he asking me out? Or was it just a friend type of thing? "Ummmm sure I'd love to!" I finally answered after a small amount of silence.

We started walking to my favorite (and only) café in town. When we got there you could see the big sign that read **Uncle Will's Café. **The minute you stepped into the door the smell of fresh coffee and blueberry pancakes on the stove. As we sat down and ordered the day's special, someone across the room caught my eye. It was a short chubby man sitting in a booth by himself. He reminded me slightly of a troll with his hairy and pimply face. But the weirdest thing was that his creepy white eyes with a single dot of black in the middle, where staring right at us, more specifically right at **me**.

I caught his eye and shuddered which caught James attention. "What are you staring at?" He asked as I turned to look at him. "Nothing!" I blurted, "You sure because you looked kinda scared." He responded while turning to look in the direction I'd been staring at. When I looked back the man was gone. What the hell? I thought to myself.

James shrugged not seeing anything that could have scared me and turned back to me. "So tell me about these dreams you've been having." Was all he said. I took a deep breath and started relaying everything I had seen, I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. It felt so good telling someone what I kept seeing. By the time I had finished our food had arrived, but while I immediately dug in James continued to look at me with a worried look on his face. "Can you tell me what this guy from dream looked like?" he said while staring intently at me. After I gave him the description he had gone completely still and his eyes had gone wide.

I jumped in surprise when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Here you guys are! **Finally** we found you, we've been looking everywhere. You never came back to your apartment." Matt says as he sits next to me and Elena flashes me a grin as she sits on Matt's other side. Hazel also sits down, snuggling close to James, nuzzling his neck. I hate her. Jacob throws me a friendly smile sliding in next to Hazel directly across from Elena who smiles at him. Christopher pulls a chair from a neighboring table and sits down, smiling a really creepy smile.

"Jamie, where have you been? You left me all alone." Hazel whined, her voice was so annoying it had this really high-pitched sound. "I was talking with Kat." He answered, looking out the window. Hazel glared at me and was about to say something when my phone rang. "Hello?" "Kat, I need you to come down to the book store. I got a delivery of books and I need help organizing them. Before you say anything I will pay you over time." My boss's voice sounded from the phone. "All right be right there." I hung up and told them that I had to leave. Elena offered to come with me but I refused, Matt naturally immediately asked if he could have my food. Boys. I just rolled my eyes and nodded. As I looked back I caught James staring at me worriedly.

* * *

><p>Ok so was that long or was that long? It was 1,250 words!<p>

Anyway R&R!


	6. Revelations

Kat POV

After my boss, Mr. Hastings, finally let me go from helping him I headed back to my house. When I entered it I spotted Elena sitting on the couch surfing through the channels.

"Hi."I tell her as I plop down on the recliner. I hear Elena sigh; she turns of the TV, and turns toward me. She was biting her lip something she only does when she's nervous.

"Kat I got to tell you something very important. Something I should have told you a long time ago. Promise you will at least listen to me until I finish what I have to say. "She says to me looking at me completely serious. I nod slowly, and then she takes a deep breath, "Kat… Matt and I aren't human." She blurts out, I just blink.

"What do you mean not human?"I ask. She sighs,"Ummm well Matt and I can shift into something else. Like Matt can shift into different people real ones and made up ones. I can turn into different kinds of animals." Elena says watching for my reaction.

I burst out laughing, "Wow…..," I say through giggles, "you almost had me there for a second." Elena stares at me not finding it the least bit funny.

Elena POV

I knew this would happen! Kat's practically rolling on the floor laughing. That is of course when the ground starts to shake and the room darkens. Kat stops laughing and looks at me her eyes wide. Then Matt and the Royals burst through the door.

James walks straight towards Kat and pulls her up by the arm. He starts leading her out the door followed closely by a very angry Hazel and Christopher.

"We have to go NOW Elena." I hear Jacob say. The living room window crashes apart and in comes a demon, it's huge and slimy. Jacob grabs me and Matt and pushes us out the door. "Go to the car! I'll handle this and meet you guys later." He tells us. "No! Wait you can't stay here what if more come? I can't just let you get hurt!" I tell him, as he looks at me and gives me a quick kiss on the mouth.

When he pulls away I stand there shocked as Matt smirks and drags me to the Royals car.

Kat POV 

"What the hell is going on?" I yell at James. There are things popping up everywhere attacking people. Whenever some got close to us they would spontaneously burst into flames.

"Don't worry, just jump into the car the moment I open the door. NO PAUSES." Was all he answered. James, Hazel, and Christopher formed what looked vaguely like a circle around me.

That's when Matt appeared dragging Elena. A huge black figure suddenly jumped at them, I barely got a chance to scream before Elena disappeared in a flash of light and in her place stood a huge snarling lioness. The lion lunged and started rolling in a flurry of snarls, claws, and teeth with the black form that I now recognized as a wolf.

Matt ran toward us, when he got close enough to the place I stood frozen in shock the same question running over and over in my head, where was my best friend? He shoved me in the direction of the open car door with surprising strength.

I tumbled in to the seat followed quickly by everyone but James and Elena (who I had now realized was the lioness). Jacob had appeared out of nowhere and was guarding the door to the back seat.

There was a huge burst of fire; I sat stunned when i saw it was coming from James. More of those things had appeared when everyone but me jumped out of the car. Then the ground started to shake and split open causing some of the things to fall in.

The wind started howling and created what looked like a miny tornado, swooping up all of the monsters that appeared in its way. Some water was hitting everyone and even drowning a couple of things that looked like the gremlins from that one movie.

Elena was still fighting in her lioness form. Matt was also kicking some ass just in the old fashioned way. He was a blur of punches, wicked right hooks, and even a couple of roundhouse kicks here and there (and some other moves that if I tried doing them I'd probably hurt myself).

I actually felt vaguely useless just sitting there not doing anything, but I knew if I tried anything I'd live to regret it (mostly from the lecture Elena would give me).

Even as everyone fought (I'd FINALLY realized that the water, tornadoes, and earthquakes where coming from Hazel, Christopher, and Jacob) the things just kept coming. The others seemed to realize this and they all ran to the car pilling in (Elena now in human form). As Jacob stepped on the gas to go faster, I looked behind us just to see the man from my dreams. I stared in to his eyes before he flashed his fangs out at me, then everything went dark.

*************************Dream**************************************************

I was running down some steps in an old fashioned red dress, I was lugging some extra clothes behind me.

"Lady they are coming! You must hurry and call on your husband!"

"I cannot Rachel! What would my husband do? He only married me for my powers and position; if I die he can play the part of grieving widow and gain support! If I just disappear he will have no proof that I am dead and will not be able to use it in his advantage." My voice was desperate. Something flashed across Rachel's face almost like understanding.

"All right Lady I will help you, but you do know he might find you someday? If it not be you it will be someone of your blood, you do realize this?" she asked me.

"Do not worry, I plan to never fall in love and pass on this god forsaken curse on any innocent child." I responded firmly.

Rachel sighed, "Lady you can never be sure. No one can control love not even you with all your power. You might stumble upon it someday."

I was walking down the street enjoying the freedom of the last three years. I was caught up in my own little world, thinking of my old nurse who had risked her life to save me, and that awful man I called husband (not by choice). I did not even notice when I bumped into a tall golden haired man.

"I am so sorry miss!" was all he said as he helped me up. I looked up and our gazes caught as I said, "No it was all my fault." He did not even respond just looked at me. I did the same admiring his strong jaw and fine nose. His green eyes where deep and flecked with a deep blue color.

He smiled charmingly at me, "Hello, my name is Chase and yours if I may ask?"

I smiled back at him, "My name is Selene."

"Well Selene would you like to come have a cup of coffee with me? It's just so I can convince you to forgive me of course." He quickly added blushing slightly when I had raised an eyebrow.

"All right I accept." I answered smiling.

His grinned widened and he held out his arm, which I took and we proceeded to the coffee shop chatting comfortably as if we had known each other forever.


End file.
